Avenge the Stars 2: Mayhem and Magic
by Nyce
Summary: Three weeks since Loki had stranded the Jedi and Rex in Helheim and they are training under Hela to get out. After a series of events, they find themselves on Midgard again and face a threat larger than both the Avengers and the Jedi have faced before.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel of Avenge the Stars! If you are new to reading this series, go and read the first one or you may be thoroughly confused! **

**I have not finished writing this story. I am up to chapter 19 but I have lost motovation so I am hoping Reviews will put that back into me. :) This story will update once a week until I finish writing it and then when I finish writing it I will update it twice a week. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Avengers. Disney does. If I was Disney, I wouldn't be writing this as a FanFic. ;)**

**NOTE. There will be OOCness in this story. Just giving you warning. Also, this is a Loki Redemtion fic so yah c: (eventually Dx)**

* * *

It was three weeks since they felt the passing of three of their own. Their death echoed through the force leaving them to wonder... who was powerful enough to kill the powerful Jedi of different ranks?

Who, that was the question everyone was asking. Along with how... how had they managed this horrible feat? And why, why had this person killed them?

The funerals were a quiet affair, only Jedi and close friends. Padmé Amidala was near tears through the entire ceremony, staring at the spot where Anakins body would have lied if they had it.

Chancellor Palatine also attended, looking rather sad and quiet as Master Yoda gave his speech. The elderly mad shut his eyes, listening but not watching.

The other Jedi stood, grief on their faces for their fallen comrades. No one had expected this... not a bodiless funeral for the Negotiator, the Hero with no Fear and his Padawan.

It seemed that they forgot that the looked up to Jedi were still just mortal. Well, except for those who cared a great deal for the deceased. Padmé wiped a tear away that had broken through her eyes and slid down her face.

Her Ani was dead. Her love. Her husband. He was dead.

One of her oldest and closest friends. Dead.

And a young child that had no place in this war. Dead.

On this spot, looking at where the empty coffins lowered into the ground that was supposed to be for three people close to her, a lone tear streaked down her face, one of many to come later when she was alone with only her grief.

* * *

Three weeks. Three whole weeks since Loki dumped them in Helhiem, and went off to join Dooku. Three whole weeks since Loki cast some kind of spell on them that made it so they couldn't sense one another. Three whole weeks since their supposed death.

Everyone who mattered thought them dead, except one person. The Jedi thought they were dead. Dooku thought they were dead. Palpatine thought they were dead. The Republic thought they were dead and… Padmé thought they were dead.

Yes. Anakin decided that once they got out of here, he was going to kill Loki for this. For betraying them and stranding them here, oh Loki was not going to get out of this unscathed.

Suddenly Anakin felt himself shoved to the ground, making him snap his eyes open to see Hela standing over top of him with an annoyed glare on her face. She pointed a long fingernailed finger at him, "You are not focusing." She accused him.

Anakin just sent a glare back at her, "This is useless!" he said waving his hands around the room, at the various open books that Hela had lying around them, as he sat up properly.

"Useless? You think that finding a way to get you home is _useless?" _Hela asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Anakin jumped to his feet, "No!" he snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "The way we're going on trying to find a way home!"

Hela tilted her head at him, making Anakin sigh as he explained what he meant.

"Your father is the only one you know that can travel the realms without that Bifrost thing, right?" at Hela's nod, Anakin continued, "Well, how old is he? A thousand? Older? By what you've told me, you guys age slower than us, so he's had way more times that my life span to work out that spell!"

Anakin ran his metal hand through his hair, "I've been training magic with you for three weeks and all I can do is go invisible! I'll never work out that spell in time."

Hela nodded her head, "That is true, but the fact that you have worked out the spell for the invisibility in this short amount of time is a marvel in itself." She pointed out, "The others have not managed to do so yet."

"No, but Ahsoka can make fire come out of nowhere and Obi-Wan can make an energy ball." Anakin pointed out, but even he had to admit that invisibility was a bit more advanced than the others.

"I know it is hard to learn to manipulate your force like this after so long of learning it otherwise." Hela started, "But you must learn! Would you rather sit in Helhiem doing nothing? Or would you prefer to help me sort the dead?" Hela raised an eyebrow at Anakin who grimaced.

"Uh, no thanks on that last offer." Every night, or so Anakin assumed was night, Hela vanished to sort though the dead that the day had offered her and decided on where to send them in their final resting place. To be honest, it was rather… freaky.

Hela just smiled and then pointed to the ground, "Then start focusing your magic more. Out of the four of you, you are the one with the most potential. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are strong, but not as much as you and Rex… well, he's as magic as a Bilgesnipe."

Anakin sighed and then sat down on the floor again and couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this.

* * *

Ahsoka leaned on the head of the bed she had been sleeping on, watching her right hand as a small flame flickered around her fingers. She only felt a light tingle where it touched her skin, not a burn as others would expect.

The door of her room slid open and Rex entered. He was wearing a black outfit that Hela said was a bit Asgardian, since he couldn't stay in his armour all the time. She smiled up to him as the clone entered.

She extinguished the fire on her hand and patted the bed beside her. Rex smiled and walked over and sat down next to her.

"How are you going, sir?" Rex asked, making Ahsoka chuckle slightly.

"Oh, you know Rexster, between magic practise with Hela, and normal Jedi training with Anakin I've been keeping busy. A bit of peace would be nice every now and then, though."

Rex smiled and leaned back on the bed, "I've had too much of that. After Hela threw me out of her magic room saying I had as much magic as a 'Midgardian canine' I've had nothing to do."

Ahsoka couldn't help the chuckle, but she shook her head, "Sorry Rex." She said, "I'm getting stir crazy. We've been in this place for so long, and I haven't seen daylight in that time."

She placed a hand on her forehead, and rested her elbows on her legs. Rex placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, commander. I'm sure General Skywalker will get that spell soon."

Ahsoka sent a sad smile to the clone. If Anakin was having as much luck as she was with advancing with magic, which wasn't much at all, then he would work that realm travel spell out for a very long time.

* * *

Obi-Wan held his lightsaber in his right hand and his other hand poised out the front of his body. He looked at where his opponent stood if he was fighting one and then swung his lightsaber, as if blocking a downward strike of an opponent, and then flicked it up in a chopping motion.

Obi-Wan continued in his Kata, his senses going out as he did the movements that he had known since he was a young Padawan under tutelage of Qui-Gon. He knew the movements by heart, so when his mind wandered he didn't have to worry about messing it up.

When he finished that one, he moved onto the next. With his senses expanded out he could feel the inhabitants of the realm. Oh, he couldn't sense Ahsoka, Anakin or Rex's force presences, but he knew where they were.

He could fell Ahsoka and Rex in Ahsoka's room. Anakin, and the force swirling around him, in the same room as Hela. Several of Hela's aids were wandering around doing whatever they were assigned to do.

And worst of all, he could sense the dead gathering in the judgement room that Hela would go to at night time.

Quickly turning his senses away from them, he returned his senses towards his former Padawan. The force was swirling around the man stronger, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but think about what Anakin had done on Mortis.

Really, Obi-Wan had no doubt that Anakin would get them out of this realm. But it was a matter on the when. Then suddenly, Anakin's presence vanished from the room, making Obi-Wan quick his shut eyebrow in surprise.

Then Obi-Wan stopped his Kata, and opened his eyes. Looking just a few feet away from him, was Anakin sitting crossleged on the floor with his eyes tightly shut.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan started, looking at the Jedi closely.

Anakin cracked his eyes open and blinked as he looked around. "Huh." He said, a small smile on his face as his eyes fell on Obi-Wan, "It worked."

"You mean your teleportation? Then yes, it appears that it worked rather splendidly.' Obi-Wan asked, his own smile playing on his lips.

Oh, weren't Mace and the others going to be surprised went they found out about this.

Anakin nodded his head, "I decided to try something different." The man said, standing up from his sitting position, "Instead of focusing on those books of Helas and what she was telling me, I ignored them."

"Your usual tactic then?" Obi-Wan teasingly pointed out.

Anakin just sent a cheeky grin back at the older man, "Hey, don't fix what isn't broken." He replied, "But I focused on what it felt like when Loki teleported me on Geonosis. Not the warping – that was different and more difficult, but just simple teleporting."

Anakin couldn't help the laugh, "Loki said it was simple to teleport and I can't help but agree now."

Obi-Wan frowned, "But you've only teleported once." The older Jedi pointed out, looking at the almost giddy Jedi in concern.

Anakin nodded his head, "I know… but it's strange… like once I worked it out, it just clicked in my head and it feels as natural as walking or running. I'll show you." And with that, Anakin held his hand out to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Was clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt and looked at Anakins hand. He knew the feeling that Anakin was talking about. It was the same with his energy balls, and Ahsoka's fire.

But it didn't mean he had to like it.

Obi-Wan took hold on Anakin's hand tightly and the younger Jedi smiled and shut his eyes. Obi-Wan decided to do the same, and then he felt a strange feeling around him, and when he opened his eyes up, he saw Ahsoka and Rex staring at them with wide eyes, and the happy grin on Anakin's face.

Well, maybe they would be getting out of here sooner than they thought.

* * *

This was so frustrating. So _so _frustrating! Three weeks with these idiotic mortals and they had done nothing! Yes, he knew the strengths of planning, and not rushing into anything, but why was it taking them this long?

Yes, he knew his own failures when it came to trying to conquer Midgard, but he wasn't at full strengths and relying on the Tesseract mainly rather than his own magic. And he did say to the Count and Sidious that he did not want to be seen on Midgard during this.

But he wanted Thanos dead, and the sooner the better. It surprised the god that the Titan had not found him yet, or if he had… what was he planning? In any way, Loki was not happy that they were dragging this out.

At least they had stopped wasting their droids on the planet below, having drawn back all remaining forces a week ago to puzzle the Midgardians a bit.

But now they were just in orbit of the moon, doing nothing. Maybe he should nip in and see Hela and see how she's going… and how well the others have progressed… but the god decided against it.

He'd find out soon, anyway.

Loki opened his eyes up as the sound of footsteps stopped out front of his door. With a wave of his hand, the door opened up and a lone droid stood there, looking at Loki with its blank face.

"The Count requests your presence in the bridge." The droid told Loki, making the god stand up, and sigh.

"If that is what he wishes." Loki said and then quickly vanished, leaving the droid standing there.

* * *

**So reviews? 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing Sanna Black Slytherin, dgreen20, OhShirleyUJest and Crazy-Random! I'm happy you guys are enjoying it, and to the followers and favers don't be afraid to review if you enjoy it!**

* * *

After teleporting to Ahsoka's room, Anakin had taken Ahsoka for a quick teleport just so she'd know what the feeling was like and then tried to teach the two Jedi what it was like.

Hela was in the background, a smirk on her face as she watched Anakin telling Ahsoka and Obi-Wan to focus on what it had felt like to teleport with him, and to picture that feeling again and a location.

Rex slid next to the goddess, taking note of the smirk she had and then he smiled himself, shaking his head, "You knew he'd get it, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Hela sent him a knowing look, "I am my fathers' daughter." She said softly, watching as the other Jedi concentrated.

Nothing happened with them. They didn't teleport or anything in the slightest. Ahsoka slumped slightly in disappointment, but Anakin just smiled at her encouragingly.

"You'll get it eventually, Snips." He said to her, with a smile.

The Jedi then turned to look at Hela, "The spell your father does to travel through the realms, can I replicate it like the teleportation?" he asked, "He says something when he does it, either out loud or thinking it – and it's in a language I don't understand."

Hela shook her head, "If it were that simple, then all the Sorcerers would be able to do so." Well, the Sorcerers that had been near Loki when the man had cast the spell.

Like her.

"I shall revise more books to see if I can find fathers spell, in the meanwhile, keep practicing, and help the others with their magic." She instructed, and then she herself vanished.

Ahsoka sighed and slumped slightly and then held her hand out in front of her, summoning a flame that licked around her fingers, "I can only do this." She said, looking up at the others, "I've tried other things, but they don't work." She said with a sigh.

Anakin frowned and then he vanished from his spot and reappeared between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. He placed his hands on their shoulders and then vanished. Rex frowned, looking at the spot where the three Jedi were no longer, before Anakin appeared again without them.

Anakin looked at Rex with a grin, before taking the clones shoulder and then teleporting again with him.

When they reappeared, they were standing in a room with lots of books. Ahsoka looked at them with an inquiring gaze, but Obi-Wan was looking with interest as he walked over to one and picked it up.

On the cover was words that Obi-Wan didn't understand, or know how to pronounce so it wasn't a surprise that when he opened it up the inside was the same. But despite this, the Jedi still read through it until Anakin appeared with Rex. There were some interesting diagrams in it that he'd have to check out at a later time.

"Right. So, I have no clue how Hela expects me to help you guys with your magic, since I only know how to turn invisible and teleport, but eh." Anakin said, clapping his hands together, "So we should practise on what we do know and go from there. Master, those energy balls of yours… what can you do with them?"

Obi-Wan looked slightly uncomfortable as he held his palm out and a sizzling yellow energy ball formed there. He shrugged and then closed his hand around it, making it vanish.

Anakin frowned, then turned to Ahsoka, "Well, what can you do with your fire?" he asked, and the Togrutan teen conjured the fire again around her fingers. It just slithered between her fingers.

"Just this." She sighed, making Anakins frown deepen.

Then the Jedi Knight shrugged. He really had no clue what he could do to help with all their magic, and Obi-Wan was the one with the highest Jedi rank here, even though it was obvious that Obi-Wan was uncomfortable with twisting the force to use this way.

Anakin clapped his hands together, "Right, Snips, maybe you could try conjuring your fire over a distance? Like start it… there." Anakin pointed to a spot that was a few meters away from them. Ahsoka looked dubious but nodded her head anyway.

"And Master… Maybe you could try teleporting again?" Anakin suggested, feeling slightly off, but pleased, at the idea of telling Obi-Wan what to do.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his beard, "Sounds fair enough." Obi-Wan said with a nod of his head.

Anakin grinned and nodded his head, looking around the room at the three occupants. Rex was just watching with interest as the Jedi attempted the magic.

* * *

Loki's hands were held behind his back as he appeared in the bridge, a calm look on his face as he saw Dooku and the hologram of Sidious. Loki had never met the Sith Master in person, and Loki couldn't help but wonder why that was.

Not that he was really fussed on meeting him. Sidious didn't really seem to like him for some reason, but oh well, it was more on the sith lords loss than Loki's own.

"Ahh, Loki. Glad you could join us." Dooku said, blinking at the arrival of the god.

Loki nodded his head in vague annoyance, "Why do you wish to speak with me?" he asked them, keeping his voice emotionless.

"_Darth Tryanus, leave us." _The Hologram said, making Dooku bow at the hologram and then walk out of the room.

Loki watched this with a still blank expression, but inside he was curious. This was the first time that Sidious wanted to speak with him without his apprentice in the room. Very strange.

"_I have located the man you call Thanos." _Sidious spoke, making Loki physically jump before he could control himself.

He cursed at his show of weakness as he returned his gaze upon Sidious, "Really?" he asked, "Where is he?"

"_He is in a spaceship that is heading towards the Republic Capital planet of Coruscant." _Was that annoyance Loki detected from the Sith Lord? "_I want you to come here, and we shall deal with him together."_

Loki frowned slightly, "I was under the impression you did not like me." He remarked, "And that you did not need help to deal with Thanos."

Sidious just chuckled, "_With the execution of Skywalker, I was forced to remake some plans." _He said, a small smile was all Loki could see on the mans hidden face, "_And I assure you, I can deal with this creature you fear well on my own… but I wish for you to be the one to strikes the final blow. He is your enemy."_

Sidious had a point, which Loki knew. He should be the one to end Thanos' life. He should be the one to send Thanos to the deepest rotting levels of Helhiem, never to bother anyone again.

But Loki didn't think he could face Thanos… not yet. He wasn't ready. Even so, if he said no, would Sidious kill Thanos anyway? Loki didn't think so – that man was just about as cunning as he and if he wanted Loki there, then he'd find a way to get it done.

Loki couldn't help but wonder what Sidious was planning. Well there was one way to find out.

"You make your case, My Lord." Loki said, slipping a smile on his face but then it hardened, "The mad titan will regret the day he deemed to mess with Loki – Odinson." Loki's voice hardened and his eyes burning in anger.

Sidious chuckled, "_Then I shall see you soon."_

Then the hologram of Sidious vanished, making Loki slump just a fraction. Sidious was not worse than Thanos, but they were very similar… The god just shook his head and sighed as Dooku re-entered the room, with an inquiring gaze.

"Your Master wants to meet with me." Loki said, his posture straightened and smiling at Dooku with a laugh, "This shall be entertaining!"

Dooku frowned but nodded his head, "Indeed."

* * *

**I'm almost done writing chapter 20, so your four reviews gave me some inspiration so more please? I love you guys 3 I'm glad youa re enjoying (things are _really _heating up in chapter 20 ^^ :D )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Idiotic-Rebel, it's no problem. Glad you like the chapter!**

**Sanna Black Slytherin, yeah. Loki calling Sidious 'My lord' doesn't happen that often. c: Happy you liked the chapter! :D**

* * *

Two days later and Obi-Wan had finally worked out Anakins technique of teleporting. He wasn't very good at it, only able to teleport short distances and his landings were rather shaky, and preferred walking. Obi-Wan just didn't think the Force was meant to be twisted in this way.

Sure, there was nothing dark about it, it just felt unnatural to him, it was as if he decided to use his hands as feet and vice versa, and Obi-Wan thought that might be Ahsokas problem too.

The girl had managed to work out how to control and conjure her fire from a distance, and only her fire not any other fire, but Ahsoka preferred to keep it closer to her. She had said that the further away it was, the harder it was to control.

Anakin, however, was using the Force this way with no troubles. Sure, he had trouble learning whatever the first time, but after than? It came naturally to him. Obi-Wan figured it had something to do with the whole 'Chosen One' thing; after all, Anakin had shown himself capable of great feats on Mortis with the Force Wielders.

The books on magic were interesting, even if he couldn't really understand the language that well. Actually that was what he was going to go see Hela about now. He was certain that she was not sorting through the dead yet, but was researching the spell Loki used.

Obi-Wan as going to offer to help, since Anakin and Ahsoka were practicing more magic, and Obi-Wan wasn't too fussed on it.

The Jedi walked up to a large doorway he knew Hela's study to be behind. A man stood guard, wearing Hela's colour of Black and deep blue.

"Hello Hinrik." Obi-Wan greeted the man with a smile.

The guard nodded his head at Obi-Wan, "Greetings Jedi Obi-Wan. How may I be of assistance?"

Obi-Wan looked at the guard kindly, "I am here to offer my assistance in helping Lady Hela with her research. Could you please give her my offer?"

Hinrik nodded at Obi-Wan in a respectful manner, "She currently is in audience, but I shall pass your offer along when she is finished."

Obi-Wan nodded his head for thanks and then turned to walk away before pausing, and turning his head back to Hinrik, "May I ask as to who she is in audience with?"

Hinrik nodded his head, "Queen Hela is in audience with her father, the Prince Loki of Asgard."

Obi-Wan blinked at the man, and then blinked again. Hela was talking with Loki? What for? And why was Loki not talking to them?

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "Thank you, Hinrik." He said, deciding to wait until he saw Hela again before saying anything on the matter to Anakin. After all, it could be nothing.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Hela came to see him. She had a small smile on her face as her dark dress flowed behind her, and in her hands were a pile of books. Obi-Wan looked at her surprised as she dumped them on the desk that was in the corner of his (hopefully) temporary room.

"Hinrik told me of your offer, and I thank you for it." She said, a relieved smile on her face, "These are the books that I have yet to go through, so if you don't mind?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "Of course, Lady Hela." He smiled but faltered for a second, "I don't suppose you'd know a way for it to translate for me?" he asked, slightly hesitant.

Hela just waved her hand and spoke in a language Obi-Wan didn't know and a funny feeling tickled the force around him. A feeling Obi-Wan had gotten used to through the three weeks, the feeling of the force being used for magic.

So when Obi-Wan looked down at the book that was on top of the pile, he was not really surprised to see he could now understand the words. Now that was one spell that he thought would be rather useful.

He smiled at the woman, "Thank you Lady Hela."

The goddess of the dead smiled kindly back at Obi-Wan, "It is no problem. Now, if you shall excuse me I must go sort again."

Obi-Wan nodded his head and watched her go. When she left, the Jedi Master frowned. She had said nothing of her talk with Loki…

Still in thought, Obi-Wan opened the first large book up and started reading through it but quickly all thoughts of Hela and Loki vanished as the book gained his full attention.

* * *

Loki's walked dirty streets of Coruscant, a confident gait in his walk that made people think twice before approaching him. Last time he was on this planet, he had not ventured outside the temple that he had appeared in, and he could see that temple in the distance.

Something else attracted his attention, drawing his attention and walking up to it. A screen with the faces of Obi-Wan and Anakin. With a quick translating spell he was able to read and understand what was on the screen.

_"Three weeks since the dead of the Hero with No Fear and The Negotiator and the people are wanting answers but the Jedi are not giving. Could it be that the Jedi themselves have no one idea what killed the two war heroes? Is anyone safe?"_

Loki snorted and shook his head. No. No one was safe at all. They were in the middle of a war, how could they think they're safe?

The god continued walking, ignoring the others on the street and following the trail of Sidious power. He supposed it was another test to see if he could find Sidious without being told, and the answer to that was yes. Yes he could. It was very easy. After all, Sidious was very powerful.

But then something else attracted his attention, making him focus on where he was. One of his protection spells he had cast on himself alerted him of someone following him. Hmmm... now who could this be?

He sensed power, the same he got from the Jedi and Dooku, the Force. So it was obvious that it was a Jedi, but how had this Jedi known he had arrived so quickly?

As Loki pondered this, his step never faltered, never alerting the follower that he knew he was there. After all, where was the fun in that? But it would be best not to lead this Jedi to the Sith Lord, as entertaining that would be.

So Loki turned a corner, deviating from the path he had been following and his spell telling him that the person was still following, and with a quick glimpse at a reflective sign he could see his follower.

It mildly surprised Loki to see that it was a woman wearing a mask over her face and an outfit that did not resemble Jedi garb… then again, neither did Ahsokas.

Loki then turned down another ally way, an empty one and a dead end. When he reached the end wall, he turned around and leaned on it, looking a bit bored.

"I know you are there, so announce yourself please as I have a meeting that I do not want to be late for." Loki said his voice mild.

A figure dropped down in front of him, and Loki noted the two lightsabers hanging from her belt, and a distorted voice came through the mask, "You mustn't be very smart to corner yourself in an ally."

Loki grinned at her, "Oh, I can get myself out of here very easily." He said with a slight wave of his hand, "Who exactly might you be?"

The woman lifted her hand out and pressed the side of her mask, which retracted to show her face which was white with tattoos. She looked at Loki with a cool gaze, "I'm a bounty hunter."

Loki regarded her, "A bounty hunter who has lightsabers and uses ma- the force." He said with a raised eyebrow of amusement.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She said dryly and then she held one lightsaber in her hand and activated the red blade and pointed it at Loki, "There is a bounty on you, Laufeyson."

"A bounty?" Loki repeated looking at her slightly amused, even though he had a lightsaber aimed at his neck, "Who put a bounty on me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied a smirk on her face.

Loki laughed again, making the woman look at him oddly, and then he shook his head still with a large grin, "It's not the Jedi, is it? Oh, the Jedi are so amusing." He said and then glanced at her lightsabers, "No offense." He said, his grin still wide.

The woman snarled, "I am not a Jedi." She snapped, her red blade never wavering, "I am Asajj Ventress."

Loki's smile never wavered, in fact it grew wider, "Am I supposed to be impressed?" he asked with a laugh, "I am no idea who you are. I'm not from around here." And then with that, Loki teleported and appeared behind Ventress who swung around to look at him with wide eyes and the second lightsaber flying to her hand and activating it.

"How-?" she hissed.

Loki stood full height, looking at Ventress with a cool gaze, "I see the your employer doesn't give information out on their target." He said, his grin still loose on his face, "As much as I enjoy your amusing company, I must be off."

And then he gave the startled woman a mock salute, and then vanished again leaving her there with wide eyes.

* * *

Master Yoda opened his eyes from his meditation, a furrowed expression growing on his face. In his mediation he had sensed an arrival on the planet, a powerful life form that came from nowhere and one that was familiar.

It seemed that young Laufeyson was back (not that Yoda knew how old the god was) and wandering Coruscant. What was he doing here? Yoda couldn't help but wonder. The aging Jedi was fairly certain that Loki had something to do with the death of Obi-Wan, Anakin and his Padawan.

He raised his hand up and floated a com to his hand, and quickly pressed numbers into it. After a second it beeped, allowing him to speak into it, "Master Windu, speak with you I must."

After a quiet moment, the Korun master responded, "_What is it, Master?"_

"Sensed something, I have. Back on planet, Young Laufeyson is."

There was more quietness before Mace responded, "_I am on my way."_

* * *

**_So I'm working on Chapter 21 now, and I'm only a few chapters away from the end. Reviews please? :D  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews you three! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope your internet comes back soon Idiotic-Rebel, and Sanna-Black-Slytheryn they meet in chapter 18. Far away, I know. :D**

* * *

Loki reappeared right where he found the source of Sidious's power, and the god was surprised to see that he was standing in the middle of an expensive looking room with a window with a wide view of the city below.

Sitting at a desk in front of the large window as an elderly looking kind man who looked up at Loki with a startled and slightly annoyed gaze and in front of his desk was a woman staring at Loki with an agape mouth – and the woman looked a lot like that woman that Thor cared for greatly.

"Ahh, Mr. Odinson. I was not expecting you so early." The man at the desk said, making Loki smile at him.

"Traffic was with me." He replied jestfully.

This was Sidious? This frail looking old mad was the powerful sith lord that Dooku took his orders from, and Loki was using to defeat Thanos?

"Who – how?" The Foster look a like managed to speak, still staring at Loki, "How did you just appear like that?"

Loki smirked, "Magic, my lady." He said, his smirk growing into a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I am Loki L-Odinson. Who might you be?"

"Loki?" she murmured with a frown, "I'm Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo…"

Loki's eyebrows raised, looking at the woman in front of him. This was Senator Amidala? This was Anakin's wife?

"A pleasure to meet you, Senator Amidala." Loki said with a smooth voice.

Padmé nodded her head, looking at Loki slightly unsure but then turned back to Sidious, "As I was saying, Chancellor, thank you for accepting my request for some vacation time. After – recent events… I need some rest." Padmé looked a bit more hesitant, "But if something important comes in the senate, I'll be back here as soon as I'm needed."

Sidious waved his hand, "No need, my dear. Take as much time as you need, Representative Binks can handle the senate in your absent." He said, sending the young woman a smile.

Padmé nodded her head, seeming unsure and then glanced at Loki again, and then sent a smile to Sidious, "Thank you again, Chancellor." She said, "Now, I'll be on my way."

Then Padmé turned around and walked outside the door, not looking at Loki as she walked past him. The door closed behind her, so Loki looked at Sidious with an inquiring expression, "Chancellor?" he asked, a light smirk on his face.

Sidious just shrugged as he pulled a small device from under his desk. He pressed a button and then placed the device on his desk and looked to Loki, "We can talk now." He said, interlocking his fingers.

Loki nodded his head, "You said you wanted me here for when Thanos arrives. Well, I am here. What do you want?"

Sidious just smiled as he reached under his desk and pulled out a small disk. Placing it on the table, a blue projection shot out. Loki swallowed hard, but stood still, staring at the projection with a blank face.

The Hologram of Thanos stood there, as impressive as ever. He pointed at the seat where Sidious sat.

"This is a prerecording." Sidious told Loki as the titan started talking.

"_You are the leader of this world. Hand over the worm Loki or we will destroy this world, and you along with it!"_

Sidious voice entered the recording, "_I'm afraid I don't know who this Loki is, and I do not listen to demands of a terrorist." _He said his voice sounded mild, if annoyed.

"_I am no mere terrorist! I am Thanos, the eternal! And you will crumble before me," _the titan snarled,_ "but I am willing to leave your puny world alone if you hand over the godling."_

Loki frowned as Sidious cut the transmission off and looked at Loki coolly.

"I cannot have Thanos coming here. It will sidetrack my plans even further than you have."

"Than I have?" Loki asked, deciding to focus on that for the moment, "What did I do to disturb your plans of galactic domination?"

Sidious just shrugged, "You managed to kill my future apprentice." He said with a regretful sigh, "Such a shame – he had such potential."

Anakin. Sidious had planned to corrupt Anakin. It only made sense, the man was more powerful than all the Jedi he had come across, even more power than Sidious but he didn't use it all. Hela was working on that.

"Yes, you can talk that up with Dooku. He was the one who asked me to dispose of the Jedi." Loki replied with a noncommittal shrug.

Sidious nodded his head as a dark look flickered across his face, "Yes, but enough of this – I cannot allow Thanos to come here, and he wants you."

"Yes, but I am never going with him." Loki's eyes were slits, a rare amount of emotion showing from him, "Do not forget – we have a deal."

Sidious wasn't fazed by Loki's anger, he just smiled, "I have a plan."

And Loki wasn't sure he liked the sinister turn that Sidious' smile changed to.

* * *

"Anakin, can you come to my room please?" Obi-Wan spoke into the com on his wrist before returning to the book on his desk.

He had taken note of a few spells he wanted Anakin to try out, and a few he wouldn't mind testing too, and he also wanted to talk to Anakin about Hela and Loki.

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan felt the familiar pull of Anakin's 'magic' and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan pursed his lips but otherwise didn't say anything on Anakins attempt to scare him.

Obi-Wan then twisted to look at Anakin, a light of amusement in his eyes and just shook his head, "Hello Anakin." He sighed.

"What's up Master?" Anakin asked, coming around to look at what Obi-Wan was reading, and then frowned, "Can you read this?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head and then grabbed some of this notes and quickly read through them, "It's a magic book Hela lent me to help her research." He said and then lifted his hand up in front of Anakin and looked at the paper with a frown.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Anakin asked, raising his hands up in front of him.

"It's the translation spell that Hela cast for me, I want to see if I can do it – I found it in the book." Obi-Wan said, not looking at Anakin as he ran the words through his head.

"And you're trying on me?"

"You're the only one here and Ahsoka is to far away." Was his mild reply, before turning to look at Anakin and then reached out to the force and moved it as he spoke the words, "Läs allt om alla."

The was a slight turquoise shimmer in the air, and Obi-Wan felt the force shift slightly around them. Anakin blinked and then looked at the book on the table and then blinked a few more times.

"That… is…" Anakin couldn't say anything making Obi-Wan smile. Anakin at a loss for words? Well that was something, but now he had to talk to Anakin about something else.

"Anakin. Earlier I went to speak to Lady Hela, offering my help to her studies but she was in audience. When I asked Hinrik who… he told me it was her father." Obi-Wan said, looking at Anakin closely.

A flicker of surprise passed through Anakins face and then a flash of anger, but the young man managed to get a control on his emotions before he spoke, "Did she say anything to you about him?" he asked, his voice tense.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No." he admitted, "I don't believe that Hela wished us to know that he was here."

Anakin frowned and then looked away from Obi-Wan in thought, but a glare was still on the young Jedi's face, "We'll talk to Hela as soon as we can." He decide, looking at Obi-Wan with a determined expression, "All of us, including Rex and Ahsoka – we'll get to the bottom of this. I'll go tell them what's going on."

And with that, Anakin vanished leaving Obi-Wan alone with his books again. Obi-Wan glanced down at his notes again and picked them up. He sighed and then felt out the room where Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex were now in.

"Ta mig till dem." He said under his breath and shut his eyes.

He felt the shift around him again, and when he opened his eyes he was in the same room as the other three. He looked around and nodded his head.

"That was much easier than your method, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated to the slightly amused Jedi Knight, "Ahsoka, perhaps I should assist you on this matter."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded her head, "You might be a better magic mentor that Anakin. For some reason, 'just picture it working' doesn't really work that well for me."

Obi-Wan chuckled while Anakin gave a joking pout, "You're killin' me Snips. My teaching methods are grand!"

Rex stood up, a smile on his face, "I have to agree with the commander here, General. From what I saw, at least."

"Three against one? From where I stand, that seem hardly fair." Hela's voice suddenly sounded, making the four jump in surprise and turn to look at her.

Not many people could sneak up on three Jedi and a highly trained clone trooper.

"Lady Hela." Obi-Wan said, noticing Anakin tense slightly out of the corner of his eyes.

Hela's smile remained in place, "Hirik told me that he told you I was speaking with my father." She said, her voice pleasant, "And I know you have questions, so shall I answer them?"

"Yeah." Anakin said, "For starters, when is Loki planning on getting us out of here? I mean no offence, Hela, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Hel."

Hela chuckled, "Oh, Anakin. You are not to spend the rest of your life here. My father asked me to train you in the ways of Magic, and that is what I'm doing."

"Loki asked you to teach us?" Ahsoka asked with a frown, "Why? And why did he bring us here and not back home?"

Hela sighed, "My father has his reasons." She said with a shake of her head, "And he does not share them with me."

"Rancor Poodoo." Anakin snapped, sending a glare at her, "You wouldn't do this unless there was something in it for you."

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face, "Anakin, please do not upset the goddess of the dead." He said, shaking his head with a sigh,

But Hela was anything but upset, a smile on her lips, "I see why Father likes you. He likes clever people."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the smirk on Anakin's face but then took a sigh and looked at Hela seriously, "Lady Hela, can you please tell us why Loki asked this of you?"

Hela nodded her head, "My father knows something big is coming and he wanted me to prepare you and keep you safe while it is coming. The evil-dooers of your realm think you dead, it will give the element of surprise for when you return."

"And _when _will that be?" Anakin asked, his hands on his hips, glaring at the woman.

Hela shrugged her shoulders, "You are far from ready, so no time soon, and of that you have no worry."

Anakin let out a frustrated groan, "And why didn't he tell us this when he dropped us here? If we knew what was going on we would've worked harder for it!"

"Of that, I doubt!" Hela snapped, "Before you had no better motivation than to return to your home and wife and perhaps to find my father and give him a talking to!"

Obi-Wan frowned, "She has a point Anakin." The Jedi master hesitantly agreed making Anakin groan in frustration.

"And now you know the truth, you must work harder for Father will not return unless he feels you are ready." Hela said, sending a cool smile at them before she vanished herself, leaving them there in silence.

"Well, you heard the goddess. Lets get training." Anakin said, his teeth ground.

"Just hold on a mo, master." Ahsoka interrupted with a glance at Obi-Wan, who look looking at Anakin with an unreadable expression, "I think congratulations are in order."

A flicker on confusion went over Anakins face, "Whyyy?" he asked, dragging the word out as he looked at the two other Jedi (and the slightly worried yet amused expression on Rex)

"Your wife. Hela mentioned your wife." Obi-Wan said, his expression still unreadable, "Padmé, I assume?"

Anakins eyes shot wide. Damn.

* * *

**And there you have it! Reviews please? :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Thanks for your review; **Sanna Black Slytherin. **I'm not fluent with swedish, but I used a translator. Not the best I know, but yah. ****I thought I wrote a part in the first book where Ahsoka and Obi-Wan found out about Padme, but I couldn't find it. If I did, please let me know so I can edit and change it :) Also, no, Padme's not pregnant yet. **

* * *

Loki's sudden appearance shocked quite a few Senators and their aides, though there was one whose shock was less than the others but still evident. Loki put his most charming smile on and walked over to the young woman in a lush purple gown who was watching him with a mix of wonder, fear, confusion and _hope._

Norns was he getting tired of hope.

"Ah, Senator Amidala. I am pleased to catch you before you left." Loki said, walking closer to the woman, ignoring the stares he received.

"Mr. Loki…" Amidala trailed off, "What can I help you with? I am in a hurry."

Loki smiled and stuck his arm out, "Let me walk you out, Senator, for I need to talk to you about a mutual acquaintance?

There was suspicion hidden in her eyes, barely noticeable except to Loki had picked up on it where others had not, but the Senator nodded her head anyway.

"Of course, Mr. Loki." Amidala said, a smile not reaching her eyes, slowly taking his arm.

Loki's smile never faltered as she took his arm with an act of confidence, and when they started walking towards where the ginormous exits were, he cast a spell over them quietly.

"You wish to discuss a mutual acquaintance?" Padme prompted, making Loki nod his head.

"Ah, yes. Have you ever heard of a Miss Jane Foster?" Loki asked her.

A flash of confusion went across her face before she shook her head in the fashion of no.

"Should I have?"

Loki just shrugged, "Perhaps, perhaps not. You and Miss Foster have a startling similarity."

Padme frowned slightly but nodded her head anyway, "Well, if that is all I must be going."

Loki chuckled but shook his head, "No, that is not what I truly wanted to speak about with you, just a mild curiosity. No, what I wished to speak about is slightly more personal."

"How personal?"

"It involves your husband."

The startled gasp from Padme made Loki smile and when the senator looked around with wide eyes to make sure no one had overheard, his smile widened.

"Need not worry, Lady Skywalker, I have cast a spell so no one may overhear us."

Padme looked at him, her eyes still wide in surprise, "How – how?"

"How for what? For my knowledge of your secret marriage or that I cast a spell in a realm where magic is not believed?"

"How about both?"

Loki chuckled but nodded his head, "I am from another realm, far from here, where magic is real. I am the best sorcerer in all the nine realms." He said with a slightly smug smile at his self-proclaimed title, "And I am a god, but I shall delve into that at a later point."

Padme stared at him, not blinking She opened her mouth and cleared her throat and looked away, "Perhaps we should go somewhere more… private to have this conversation."

Loki nodded his head, even though they were greatly shielded, it would be more comfortable to have this conversation in her apartment.

"Where might your residence be, Lady Skywalker?" Loki asked, "I can transport us there quickly."

Padme told him her address quickly, and then Loki gripped her arm tight so not to lose her in teleportation, which he had never done anyway, and the two vanished and the others in the area did not notice.

They reappeared with no trouble in the middle of Padmé's apartment, startling one of her aides. Padmé just sent the woman a reassuring smile and said, "It's fine Teckla." She said.

The young aide looked between the Senator and Loki but shook her head and turned around, walking out of the room, "Call me if you need my assistance, my lady." She said, with Padme nodding her head in confirmation.

Once Teckla was gone, Padme turned to face Loki, "What do you know of Anakin? How do you know he's my husband? Do you know how – how he died?" The second part of the last question came out as a whisper.

Padme's eyes saddened as she slowly sat down on the lounge chair placed behind her. Loki stayed standing as he started to speak and answer her questions.

"Anakin allowed me to stay in his apartment when I first appeared in the realm, injured." He started, noticing Padme nod her head.

"I thought so. He told me about you… how you fell from a light in the sky." She murmured.

Loki continued talking, "I am about to tell you some information that can only go to people I say so. You cannot tell anyone else." He said, staring directly at Padme with his green eyes dancing, a warning light in his eyes, _If you tell anyone else what I am about to say, you will severely regret it._

And at the same time, he cast the same spell he did before so only they could hear, as the Senator nodded her head in agreement. She wouldn't tell.

Loki straightened up, confident that Padme wouldn't speak to anyone about this, especially after he's finished.

"There is a man – no that is incorrect, he is not a man…" Loki started off, "There is a being, called Thanos. He is coming to this planet, to your Republic with intent to destroy it unless your Chancellor gives him one thing."

Padme listened with wide eyes, "What does he want?"

Loki gave a dry laugh, "Me." He said with a chuckle.

"You? Why?"

Loki waved his hand, "That is too long of a story, and not for this time. If you listen me out, you will be filled in on that at a later time."

Padme frowned but nodded her head, "Continue."

Loki did, "You Chancellor has come up with a plan to rid ourselves of Thanos's threat, but it will not work. For all his power, even that fool cannot see it." Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose, "He believes that we can kill him ourselves, but we cannot, adding to that the plan he has devised it rather… risky. More risky that I would wish."

Padme's frown deepened, "Kill Thanos? The Chancellor? That doesn't sound like him."

Loki laughed again, and shook his head in amusement, "There are a lot of things you don't know about your Chancellor." He said, a flicker of amusement flashed through his blue eyes.

Padmé frowned at him, "Why isn't Chancellor Palpatine going to tell the Jedi? If this Thanos is as big of a threat as you say, then they should know!"

Loki shook his head, "No. The Jedi cannot know – not yet." He told her, "They will interfere with our plans, and they really don't like me. They have a bounty on me, you know."

Padme looked up at him, "Really?" she said weakly, "What have you done for that?"

Loki just shrugged his shoulders, "They appear to think that I killed the three Jedi that were the nicest to me while I was there."

Padme blinked and then swallowed hard, "Who did?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Loki's grin and laugher surprised Padme, and made her slightly angry. Did he not understand that she just wanted to know who her Husband had died? No one had been able to answer that question, and she just…. needed to know!

"Oh, my lady Skywalker. Your husband is not dead, nor is Padawan Tano, Master Kenobi and Captain Rex. They are all safe and sound in my daughters realm."

Padme just started at Loki. She had her fill of shocks for a while and Loki found himself wondering if he broke her.

"Lady Skywalker?" he prompted.

That seemed to snap her back to reality, making her jump straight to her feet.

"Anakin is _alive?_" she said, her voice flat, "He's been alive for the past weeks where I have been in private mourning for a husband the public do not know I have?"

Loki blinked and nodded his head.

He did not expect that slap he received in a flash. The red mark it left faded away as fast as it appeared as he returned his head to look her. Her face was blank but her eyes were filled with Anger, "That was for only telling me now."

Loki couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face.

"Now take me to Anakin so I can make him _wish _he had died!"

Despite the amusement Loki was feeling from the moment and picturing when Padme saw Anakin for the first time in a while, he shook his head.

"I cannot do that." He told her, "But, hear me out further and we will make a deal for you to see Anakin again."

Padme's eyes were cool as she looked at him, "You have no right to keep him from me." She said, but she nodded her head, "But I am listening."

Loki rubbed his hands together, "Listen well, Lady Skywalker, for what I say is of great importance."

* * *

**DID YOU NOTICE?! DID YOU? There was somthing tiny, not pointed out in this chapter that was VERY IMPORTANT. If you didn't notice, don't worry. It'll be mentioned again at a later point. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. :) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When Loki said he had a deal for her, Padme hadn't been expecting this. But to be fair to her, she had a very trying day with finishing up all her political things so she could go on vacation and mourn properly for the first time in three weeks.

Adding to that a magical god, and that Anakin was alive in the mystical gods daughters realm?

And now she was standing in the street of a planet in another galaxy, or realm as Loki called it, looking for a group of people who were Loki's enemies?

"_Whatever you do, do not tell them that I sent you. Say the Jedi did, or the senate - Just not me." He had told her._

"_Why not you?"_

"_I have made them my enemy, and even after Obi-Wan trying to convince them otherwise, they still are out to get me."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_It is not of importance."_

"_If I am going to be going to this Midgard to find your enemies and convince them to help, I want to know why they are your enemies." She had said, "I can just ask them."_

_That had annoyed Loki, "I tried to take their world, and they defeated me."_

"_You what!?"_

"_Your husband knows the full story. Ask him when this is over."_

Not to mention the fact that she wasn't even sure where these Avengers were. Loki had said something about a tower, but there were a lot of towers in this city. How was she supposed to tell them apart?

Plus it was getting dark, and Loki had warned her that this city was the best for wandering the streets alone at dark, a lot of criminal activity despite the heroes here. He said it was rather ironic.

She lightly pat the blaster she had strapped to her leg under her skirt, someone reassured by its presence (and it's stun setting) even though she didn't want to use it.

She felt the cool breeze flow over her and she couldn't help the smile. There were never breezes like this on Coruscant and it reminded her greatly of Naboo. She rather missed her home planet.

In the middle of her muses, she didn't realize that someone was following her until she felt herself get shoved on the hard ground roughly, "Hey!" she shouted as she shoved her hands in front and landed on them, feeling the sting of her landing.

From her position she spun to the side and got to her feet to see a few goons coming out of an ally way and the one in front had a knife in one hand and a gun in another.

"Hello." She greeted, keeping her voice light and friendly, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Give us your cash, lady." The one with two weapons said to her, the leader she assumed.

With a quick glance around, she saw that the street she had turned into was more of an ally itself that broke off into shorter alleys, and there were people blocking all the exits.

"I'm afraid I don't have any 'cash' I just got into town." She said as she kept one eye on the leader but quickly inspected her hands. They were red from where they hit the ground, and were speckled with blood spots. They were stinging slightly but nothing a Backta rub from a small pouch strapped to her other leg wouldn't fix.

The leader snorted, "You expect us to believe that, sweetheart?"

Padme shrugged, "It's the truth. I'm sorry you don't believe that."

The man growled, "No, you're sorry!" he said, aiming his weapon at her, "You cash and jewellery, now!"

Padme sighed as she crouched down in the ground. The man watched her closely and suspiciously, "My things are hidden from pickpockets." She said, trying to explain her actions as she grabbed her blaster. She felt it and made sure it was set to stun before whipping it out and shooting it at the leader.

The blue energy circle enveloped the man as he crumpled to the ground. The other men reacted after a second, pulling their weapons out and started shooting at Padme.

But the Senator had enough experience in fighting to roll behind some over turned boxes and items she wasn't entirely sure were and keep her head down to avoid the gun fire. Projectile weapons, they were too unpredictable.

The sounds of the gun fire stopped for a second and were replaced with sounds of surprise and footsteps. Padme poked her head up to see a man standing there, dressed in red blue and white and a mask over his head and holding a shield of the same colours.

Then the guns fired started again, but aimed at him now. One of the thugs shouted at the back, "Are you guys insane! He's Captain America!" But none of the others listened so the one thug ran off to abandon the others.

Padme jumped up and aimed her blaster as shot. The stun ring got the man fair in the back, making him fall to the ground, the police would be able to deal with them all.

She turned back to the others who were shooting at this Captain America, who Padme knew was one of the Avengers from what Loki told her. The projectile blaster fire seemed to just bounce harmlessly off the Captains shield, and then he snapped his shield out and hit one in the face and kneed another in the gut.

Padme started stunning some of the others that weren't in close to the Captain, and were too distracted by the Super Hero to try and shoot her or anything, so soon enough the Thugs were all down and out.

Captain America turned to look at Padme, his shield held in his hand. She lowered her silver Nabooian blaster.

"Captain America, I presume?" She asked, making the man nod his head.

"Yes Ma'am. Are you alright?" he asked her, concern touched his voice, but he glanced at her blaster a few times.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes. I am Senator Padmé Amidala if the Galactic Republic."

He frowned at her and tilted his head, "Galactic Republic? Like the Jedi? Are you a Jedi?" he asked her.

Padmé smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm not a Jedi but I know some of them very well." She said as she tucked her blaster back in its spot neatly by her leg, "May we head to your tower? There is much I need to discuss with you all."

The Captain nodded his head, "Of course, Ma'am." He said and then reached his hand up to his ear, "Clint, I need a lift. Can you get the Quinjet down here?"

Padmé waited as the man got a response on his com unit and when he did he turned to look at Padmé, "He'll be here soon." He said with a smile and then reached back and pulled his mask back revealing his face and blond hair, "Do you know Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano?"

Padmé smiled and nodded her head, feeling a flicker of sadness in her heart that was still there when hearing their names even though she knew from Loki they were alive, "Yes. I've known Obi-Wan for a while. He helped save my planet when he was just a padawan." Padme gave a small laugh, "Oh, that was a very long time ago." She shook her head fondly as she answered the second part, "Ahsoka is a good friend of mine, as is her Master." Her eyes softened when she thought of Anakin.

Oh she couldn't wait to see him again.

Shortly after that, a black shuttle landed near them and the two entered it. There were two other people in the shuttle. A woman with stunning red hair, Natasha Romanoff she believed, and a man who she assumed was Clint Barton as he matched the description that Loki gave her.

"Lucky we were nearby, Cap." Natasha said, sparing a glance back at them, frowning slightly at Padmé, "Miss Foster?" she asked.

Padmé shook her head. There was that name again.  
"No, I'm Senator Padme Amidala."  
"She's from the galaxy that Obi-Wan is from."

The man gave a breath of surprise, "Haven't heard from those guys in a while." He stated as he lifted the shuttle up into the air and then glanced back at Padme, "You guys have any other dopplegangers that we should know about?"

Padmé blinked, "What?" she asked and then shook her head, "No, it doesn't matter. I am here with an important message to give your entire team."

"We'll be at the tower soon." Natasha said and glanced at Clint, "Where's Thor's location?"

Clint shrugged, "He was flying back with Stark, but I think we should let this play out. We never got to see Fury with that Windu guy, so where's the harm?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, but she had a tiny smile on her face, "The blame is going on you."

"I already expected that."

Padmé looked at the Captain, a confused look on her face, "What are they talking about?"

"I have no idea, Ma'am."  
"Please, just call me Padmé. Ma'am makes me feel old."

* * *

The trip to the tower was in silence after the first bit of conversation, and it was quick. They landed the quinjet in the hanger of the tower and quickly filed out into the living area of the top level. Padme looked around, the person who owned this tower was obviously rich and had good tastes.

They were the first ones there, but another person arrived quickly from the lift. Doctor Bruce Banner he was introduced as and she greeted him kindly. Natasha went to call some guy called Fury to alert him of her presence and when she was done, she told them that Fury was coming over to deal with this at a later time. No one seemed happy at that.

The other two members of the team, Tony Stark and Thor, Loki's brother, arrived a good half an hour later and only because Natasha commed them and told them to get their butts back to the tower now.

Tony Stark entered first, the landing pad taking his suit off as he entered. He looked at Padme and then shrugged and went to the bar. When Thor landed, he didn't notice Padme straight away and instead was looking at Natasha apologetically, "I apologize for our lateness, Lady Natasha. The Man of Metal convinced me to stop for… take out."

Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance but accepted the apology, "Thor, Stark. This is-" she started to say as she looked to Padme but was cut off by Thor.

"Lady Jane!" the God practically shouted as he quickly moved up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders gently and placed his lips on Padmes.

Padme's eyes widened in shock and surprise and anger. She tried to shove the god back but she really couldn't do much. But Thor noticed and pulled back, looking at her in surprise and hurt.

Then Padme reached up and slapped his face hard, harder than she slapped Loki just a few hours ago. She had slapped two gods in one day. That must be a record.

"My name is Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker." She said, her teeth ground together and then she winced when she realised what she had said. She must have gotten used to it when Loki started calling her Lady Skywalker.

Thor's eyes widened as he backtracked up, "I – I apologize… you look very much so to my Jane." He stammered and then laughter filled the room.

Everyone turned to look at Stark who was where the laughter was coming from. Once the man got his laughter under his control, he pointed a finger at Thor, "Didn't you hear her, Point-Break! You kissed Anakin Skywalker's wife!"

Thor looked even more mortified if it was possible. Padme crossed her arms and then turned to glare at Clint. At least she knew what they were talking about on the shuttle now. The man was trying very, very hard to hide his smile.

She just shook his head at him and sighed, "I gave here with a message from my galaxy." Technically not a lie, Loki was in her galaxy after all, "I am aware that Count Dooku and General Grievous were previously assaulting your planet, and I apologize that we were not able to help but we had no way of getting to this galaxy before now."

"How did you get here?" Stark asked.

"I'm a Politician, not a scientist Mr. Stark." Padme said with an apologetic smile.

"Please, continue with your message, Senator." Natasha said with a kind smile.

Padme nodded her head, "Yes, as far as we know the Count is still somewhere in your galaxy hiding at the moment, waiting for something and as soon as he starts up again we'll send more help."

"Sounds fair." Barton nodded his head, though he seemed a bit annoyed.

"Yes, though I am not here officially so I cannot say for certain how much help." Padme sighed, "In fact, things are not well back in my galaxy. We face an imminent threat, which only two people know about."

"What's the threat, and if it's so massive how come only two know it?" Stark asked with a tilt of his head, "And call me Tony. Mr. Stark was father

Padmé sighed, "I only came across the knowledge by accident. The other person is our Chancellor Palpatine, and I don't know why he isn't telling anyone, but the threat is huge."

Padmé took in a breath and looked at them all at once as she continued, "Have you heard of a man called Thanos?"

The reaction from Thor was the worst. His skin paled and his eyes lit with anger and his hammer was summoned to his hands and he clenched it tightly.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Tony asked looking at them with a puzzled expression.

"That was the name of the guy the Jedi said had Loki after he was in Asgard." Bruce spoke up, from where he sat, his hand placed on his temple.

Everyone frowned at that, and Padmé nodded her head.

"What does Rock of Ages think of that?"

"Loki doesn't know." Padmé lied with a sigh, "Only I and the Chancellor knows and he doesn't know that I know."

"You seem to be in a bit of a sticky situation." The Captain said frowning slightly, "Why are you telling us this?"

Padmé sighed, "Because I want to ask for your help. We need to defeat Thanos, but I can't approach the Chancellor about it," she still didn't know why, "and he alone can not deal with Thanos." She wished she knew what Palpatine and Loki's plan was.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but if Thanos destroys our galaxy, our planets, our Republic then he will come for the world he tried for before," She glanced at Thor, "And the world that holds his key to power."

Thor looked at Padmé, his earlier embarrassment forgotten, "Thanos would not dare attack Asgard. Father has beaten him before and he can do so again, with myself by his side."

Padmé looked at Thor, a slight miniscule frown on her face. How was she supposed to make him listen? Loki had told her to try and get Thor to get the Asgardians on their side.

"He has an army, Thor." Padmé sighed, "A huge one, bigger than the Grand Army of the Republic and the Separatist Droid Army put together."

"So what do you want us to do?" Steve asked, with a tilt of his head, "You are coming here for something, not just to warn us."

"I am here to offer help and to ask for it. Please, will you all help us when the threat arises?" Padmé looked at them all, her chocolate eyes wide as her fingers were interlocked.

Steve stood up and nodded his head at Padmé, "If this man is as big of a threat as you say, then we should stop the threat before it grows."

A smile split on Padmé's face, "Thank you all so much." She said, sincerity in her voice, "It means a lot to know that we have you as allies."

"And vice versa." Natasha replied.

Padmé pulled her skirt up a fraction and unhooked the bag that was tied to her leg. She opened it up and saw some few Bacta patches which reminded her of her hands, but she ignored them for now.

She grabbed a small mechanical device and held it up between her two fingers, "This is one of our coms. It's tuned to a channel that will contact me directly and no one else. It is able to connect through the different galaxies." She explained to them, _great long distance,_ _thanks to Loki's magic._

She placed the item on her palm and held it out and the Captain took it and looked at it but Stark snatched it out of his fingers, a look of glee on his face.

"Alien tech. Friendly alien tech!" the man was saying to himself.

"It's been made basic since it only has one job. Press the blue button to answer, and the green one to call. Hold the middle part in and speak and let go when you're done." Padmé explained it to them, "And it connects to any material."

Rodgers snatched it back from Stark and slid it into his pocket, "Thank you, Padmé. I'll listen out for it."

"_Sir, Director Fury has arrived and is on his way up."_

Tony sighed but nodded his head, "I think I've had more visits from him lately than ever." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**There you are. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
